The embodiments herein relate generally to an attachment for an oxy-fuel torch in order to enable the torch for precisely cutting a circle in ferrous alloys, such as steel. The present invention does not require an operator to move while cutting a metal, thus ensures precise cutting of the metal in a smaller space.
Prior to this invention, the attachments for circular cutting required a larger space because the operator was required to move while cutting the metal. Movement of the operator during the operation of the oxy-fuel torch was prone to inaccuracies in cutting.